


Ассоциации

by Fire_Fox



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Secret Admirer
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Fox/pseuds/Fire_Fox
Summary: «Словами, конечно, будет описано не очень, а вот таким образом должно быть красиво». В конверте оказывается тонкий кожаный браслет с изящной подвеской.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Jasper Hale/Bella Swan
Kudos: 5





	Ассоциации

  
Белла ненавидит шоколад. В любом его проявлении. Особенно — когда цвет её глаз сравнивают с этим кондитерским недоразумением. 

Белла отгоняет от себя всех парней, дарящих ей шоколадные конфеты, и каждый день надеется, что когда-нибудь в её шкафчике перестанут появляться записки от Эдварда Каллена.

Джейкоб всегда мягко улыбается в ответ на её жалобы и поит горячим травяным настоем по рецепту Блэков. Ритуал каждого субботнего вечера.

Джейкоб прячет свою пылкую влюблённость, потому что знает, что Белле она не нужна. А вот дружеская поддержка — очень. Джейкоб не винит Беллу и остаётся рядом, потому что хочет, а не потому что думает, что когда-нибудь Белла ответит ему взаимностью.

Однажды Белла обнаруживает послание в конверте. На бумаге мелким неаккуратным почерком выведено: «Если шоколад — слишком банально и глупо, то что тогда вместо него?» Записка заставляет Беллу улыбнуться — она много раз думала об этом и до сих пор не смогла подобрать то сравнение, которое казалось бы ей уместным и подходящим. К сожалению, никаких подсказок об отправителе нет, но это не удручает Беллу. 

Ровно через неделю она получает ещё одно послание. На этот раз оно оказывается в её пикапе на пассажирском сиденье. «Словами, конечно, будет описано не очень, а вот таким образом должно быть красиво». В конверте оказывается тонкий кожаный браслет с подвеской в виде кофейного зерна. Несмотря на то, что Белла не приветствует аксессуары подобного рода, она всё равно примеряет его. Браслет оказывается идеально подобран по размеру.

В этот раз Белле действительно жаль, что она не знает, кто это сделал. 

Джейкоб загадочно улыбается, когда она рассказывает ему о неожиданном подарке.

\- А отправитель не лишён фантазии, - Белла согласно кивает, сдерживая разочарованный вздох.  
\- Если бы он ещё дал подсказку, кем является…

Впервые за все субботы настой Блэков кажется Белле горьким. Всю следующую неделю невидимый собеседник молчит. Постоянно теребить подвеску на браслете входит у Беллы в привычку.

А потом случаются отношения с Эдвардом.

Когда он впервые знакомит Беллу со своей семьёй, Белла откровенно теряется. Во-первых, потому что они слишком хорошие. Во-вторых, потому что Джаспер Хейл слишком пристально смотрит на её браслет. Белла замечает, как уголки его губ чуть подрагивают от сдерживаемой улыбки, а во взгляде Элис появляется холод.

До самого выпускного Белла не получает никаких посланий. Она по-прежнему проводит каждую субботу с Джейкобом, но о себе старается говорить как можно меньше. Джейк, хоть и понимает, что с его подругой что-то не так, но не лезет ей в душу. Белла очень признательна. 

После событий, связанных с Джеймсом, Белла начинает чувствовать себя неуютно. Она думает, что Эдвард чрезмерно много берёт на себя и из-за этого кажется ещё более идеальным, чем обычно. Когда он сидит рядом с больничной койкой, Белла думает, что она поторопилась в своём стремлении провести с ним свою жизнь. 

Бесконечные смс от Элис действуют на нервы не меньше. Белла чувствует на языке вкус травяного настоя и скучает по Джасперу. От последнего чувства сердце бьётся чаще обычного, и Белла рада, что уговорила Эдварда не сидеть с ней всю ночь, а отправила домой. 

Тем неожиданнее и приятнее оказывается визит Джаспера.

\- Кто бы мог подумать, что появление одного существа может повлечь за собой столько событий.

Белла улыбается и чувствует, как тугой узел где-то в районе груди и рёбер постепенно рассасывается. 

\- Кто бы мог подумать, что столь скрытное создание решит навестить то самое существо.

Джаспер не сдерживает лёгкий смешок и осторожно касается запястья, на котором висит теперь уже любимый браслет Беллы. 

\- Я рад, что он тебе понравился, - тихо произносит майор.

Это не открытие, но неожиданность. Белла переплетает пальцы своей руки с пальцами Джаспера и чувствует, что в этот самый момент всё встаёт на свои места. 

\- Это было оригинально, - наконец отвечает она. - Получается, ты запал на меня раньше Эдварда?  
\- Получается, так.

Они молчат некоторое время, не выпуская пальцев друг друга. Белла думает, как сказать Эдварду, что им лучше остаться друзьями. И что делать с Элис? И надо ли вообще что-то делать, ведь они с Джаспером не только не говорили о чувствах, но и не знают ничего друг о друге? 

\- Потанцуешь со мной на выпускном? - дрожащим голосом спрашивает Белла.  
\- Да, - не задумываясь, отвечает Джаспер.

Белла не хочет знать, связан ли в этот момент дар майора с внезапно навалившимися на неё чувствами облегчения и умиротворения. Она закрывает глаза, наслаждаясь происходящим, и спустя мгновение губы Джаспера легко касаются её щёк и лба. Сразу после этого тьма поглощает реальность. 

Когда Беллу выписывают, забирать её приезжает Эдвард. Он подавлен — это видно по печальному взгляду и сутулости. Его действия скованные, нервные, и даже на открытом воздухе Белле некомфортно находиться рядом с ним. Чувство вины, которое он продолжает испытывать в замкнутом пространстве своего «Вольво», ощущается тяжёлым удушливым смрадом. 

Белле страшно представить, какая атмосфера всё это время была в доме Калленов. Эдвард ведь не умеет держать свои чувства и эмоции под контролем. Эдвард не понимает, как можно отпустить произошедшую ситуацию, когда она уже давно прошла — и прошла без потерь. Эдвард не справляется, потому что считает гиперопеку самой верной тактикой. И думает, что он в праве не просто предлагать решения, а выдавать их за единственно верные. 

Углубляясь в себя, Белла не сразу осознаёт, что дорога, по которой они едут, ведёт к дому Калленов. Сердце по ощущениям делает сальто. Молчание сохраняется ровно до того момента, как они входят в дом. 

\- Белла! - Элис почти с порога кидается на шею.

_Всё это не к добру._

Голос Элис дрожит. Её объятия кажутся механическими. И когда за её спиной появляется Джаспер, Белле становится сложно дышать. Она видит печаль в его глазах и едва заметную улыбку. Эдвард становится ещё мрачнее. 

Элис становится рядом с Беллой — плечом к плечу. Она же и начинает речь. 

\- Белла, дорогая, для всех присутствующих не секрет, что между тобой и Джаспером возникла симпатия. Я видела однажды подобное развитие событий, но оно казалось слишком маловероятным. Сейчас же я понимаю, что к нему стоило отнестись с большим вниманием и…  
\- Мне нужно выбрать между Эдвардом и Джаспером? - севшим от волнения голосом спрашивает Белла.

Элис сочувственно кивает. 

\- А если я никого не выберу?

Эдвард напряжённо вскидывается, поджимая губы. Джаспер вопросительно изгибает бровь, уже не сдерживая улыбку. 

\- Мы все это поймём.

Белла прикусывает губу и медленно выдыхает. Эдвард словно мальчик из прошлого. Именно мальчик — с этой своей хрупкостью, манией винить себя во всём и чрезмерным желанием оберегать. Он слишком идеализирует Беллу, и ей от этого страшно. Ей не нужное такое отношение. Ей не нужные такие отношения. 

Белла думает о Джаспере (и старательно избегает его взгляда) и понимает, что ей хотелось бы узнать его поближе. Только… Сразу вступать в отношения? Нет. Так не должно быть. Сам майор, словно читая её мысли, по-доброму усмехается. Белла запоздало осознаёт насколько сильно ощущаются её волнение и её сомнения и чувствует себя полной идиоткой. 

\- Ты слишком идеальный, - говорит Белла Эдварду. - Я не смогу долго с тобой быть.

Эдвард опускает голову, сжимая руки в кулаки, и срывается с места. Кажется, спустя несколько мгновений в лесу слышен его безумный крик, но Белла не может быть полностью уверенной в этом. 

\- Элис, что будет с тобой?  
\- На выпускном потанцую с Эдвардом, а дальше… Время покажет.  
\- И так просто отпустишь Джаспера?

Элис мягко улыбается, и последний берёт слово вместо неё.

\- Если учитывать, что последние несколько лет я вёл себя как кусок камня и захотел стать живым после нашего знакомства, то да, легко. Кстати, Белла, как насчёт кофе?

Белла машинально хватается пальцами за браслет. Элис начинает смеяться и порывисто обнимает их обоих, целуя в щёки. К счастью, это тот самый день, когда её губы не накрашены тёмной или яркой помадой, которую очень сложно стереть с кожи. 

\- Даже не думай, что я перестану заваливать тебя сообщениями.

Шутливая угроза заставляет окончательно расслабиться. Джаспер закатывает глаза, и Белла находит в себе силы улыбнуться. Она очень хочет, чтобы очередная суббота наступила как можно скорее.

День выпускного оказывается на удивление спокойным. Белла позволяет Элис стать ответственной за подбор наряда и макияжа и успевает познакомить Джаспера с Чарли. Тёплая улыбка последнего не только греет душу, но доказывает Белле, что она не ошиблась с выбором кавалера. 

Зная, что Белла настороженно относится к таким мероприятиям, Джаспер пообещал, если она действительно не выдержит, они сразу же уйдут. Но появиться там обязаны. 

\- Так ты расскажешь, как придумал сравнение с кофейным зерном?  
\- Прости, но эта история подождёт до того времени, когда ты представишь меня Джейку.  
\- Он имеет к этому какое-то отношение?  
\- Возможно.

На браслете, помимо кофейного зерна, теперь висит подвеска в виде лесного ореха — подарок в честь вечера. 

Белла качает головой, широко улыбаясь, и вздрагивает от неожиданности, когда Джаспер уверенно целует её. 

_Теперь всё правильно._  



End file.
